


Behave

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Sexual Undertones, Threats of Spanking, don't worry this isn't porn I can't write that to save my life, the mature filter is there just in case, there's nothing even nsfw in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Selina is looking for a flash drive. Edward isn't being helpful.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent and panders to myself only. Also this not nsfw and I'm sorry if you want that from me but I just can't write nsfw. Also you don't have to read this as a ship fic if you don't want. 
> 
> I hope someone besides me enjoys this!

Edward struggled angrily against the ropes binding him to the chair he was seated in, his wrists burning due to the coarseness of it. If he had his wrist knife on him, he could have easily freed himself, but much to his dismay Selina had removed it.   

He briefly paused his struggling to yell at Selina, who was attempting to unlock a small box that may or may not contain a flash drive he had stolen from her a few days ago. “Untie me this instant or you will regret it!”  

Selina didn’t bother to look up from the electronic locking device. “This could have been avoided if you just gave me my flash drive back when I asked, you know that right?” She had very little patience for Edward at the current moment, seeing as he was being very uncooperative and one of his other locking mechanisms had electrocuted her only a few minutes prior.   

“For your information, I need it more than you do.” Edward’s voice was laced with its typical petulance.

Selina rolled her eyes. “ _Sure_ you do. I know Penguin payed you to keep it from me. It doesn’t have any value to you.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you came into my hideout, hit me, and tied me to a chair!”

Normally, it would take somewhat longer for Edward to get on Selina’s last nerve, but today had already been frustrating enough and if he was so keen on making it worse, she would just have to teach him to be quiet for once.

Selina paused her efforts in recovering her missing drive and whipped around to face him. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to bend you over and spank you with your own cane, got it?”

Edward’s eyes widened and a faint redness spread over his face at the threat. “You wouldn’t _dare._ ” He hissed at her.

“I’m strongly considering it.” It was a mostly empty threat, but the idea was somewhat tempting. “You really do deserve it after all.”

She couldn’t keep herself from smirking when she saw the redness in Edward’s face grow.

“I most certainly do not!”

“Then be quiet.” Selina responded, turning back to the safe. “I know that’s hard for you but I’m sure you can manage.”

Edward huffed but fell silent. He wasn’t going to risk any further humiliation tonight. Instead he went back to trying to get himself free of his bonds.

Having little luck with the electronic lock, Selina began to shift through the blueprints and other papers covering the desk housing the box in search of a key. Underneath the mess of papers, she found a small remote with a single button. Quickly deciding it wouldn’t hurt to try it out on the box, she pointed it to the locking device and pressed the button.

The lock made a satisfying click and Selina was able to open the box and retrieve her drive. It was a victory she was happy to finally achieve.

“I bet you’re very proud of yourself. Now untie me and leave.” Edward’s voice snapped her out of her victory. He must have figured that since she had collected her drive, he was allowed to speak again.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Selina said, pocketing the flash drive and walking over to him. She wasn’t actually going to hit him, but she did want to teach him a lesson for stealing from her.   

“Wait, wait! Don’t you dare!” Edward struggled harder against his bindings, a look of panic on his face. It was awfully amusing.

Selina harshly grabbed his tie and quickly undid it before slipping it off of him and tying a large knot in the center. Edward’s look of panic turned into one of confusion as he watched her.

“Be a good boy and open your mouth.” Selina ordered.

“Wh- mfh!” The second Edward opened his mouth Selina shoved her homemade gag inside. She pushed his head down so she could tie the green fabric around the back of his head in a tight knot.

The tie wasn’t as effective as she had hoped, seeing as she could still hear the vague outlines of words coming from Edward. But his noises of outrage were far too enjoyable for her to complain.

“Much better.” Selina said proudly as Edward tried uselessly to talk around the gag. She patted him on the head, causing him to try to jerk away from her in protest.

“If you behave yourself now, I’ll go easy on you later.” She taunted, smirking again as Edward whined around the gag.

“And don’t worry I’ll be back.” Selina reassured him before walking towards the exit of the room. “If I remember that is.” Her smirk grew as muffled shouts followed her out the door.


End file.
